rpworld123fandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:The Real KYR SP33DY/Crisis among Men, Pleasure within Women
A seemingly pleasant night in the kingdom of Asgard, the stars align perfectly without much work, the galaxies glisten brightly, no air pollution tonight. Close to the throne room lies the chambers of Loki, the Goddess of Mischief, and with her tonight: her on/off again girlfriend, Amora, or Enchantress. Amora seems to be put off by Loki's schemes once more.. "..Then we shall rule Asgard with an iron fist!" Loki proclaims, standing proudly in only her undergarments. Amora sighed softly, "Loki..." she started. "That's Lady ''Loki to you, Amora," Loki interrupted. "Excuse me, ''Lady Loki, that idea is really insane. Even if you could pull this cosmic force from deep space, do you really think you can control it?" Amora asks, crossing her legs. "Funny you should mention that..." Loki chuckles. "Loki, you didn't... no, no... you didn't.." Amora's eyes twinkle a little and a small smile appears . Loki grabs Amora and embraces her in a deep kiss before pulling away. "Metropolis shall be the first city to fall, bringing down that dastardly Superman with it, then Gotham, then the planet, then... Asgard," Loki laughs and grabs Amora. "Now, we wait, my dear.." Three Days Later The people of Metropolis carry out their daily routine. The skies grow dark and red, with some people taking notice and running crazily away. People then begin to run away, causing mass hysteria. The Daily Planet employees begin to stare and recieve phone calls of the massive red glow in the sky, Clark Kent excuses himself from a meeting before running out of it into a alleyway. Emerging from it: The symbol of hope and justice: Superman. Superman flies into space to confront the glow, but is suprised to see the figure is a woman. "You.. You are a woman..." Superman says. "And so what? Most of your villains are male, Clark Kent. I am the entity known as the Phoenix. You will serve me well, Kent," the female answers. "And what makes you think I will serve you?" Superman clenches his hand into a fist and swings at her, but she catches his punch. "Tsk, tsk, tsk, you had so much potential," The redhead expresses before punching Superman back to the Earth, causing him to break through several speed barriers, before falling unconsciously into the heart of Metropolis, becoming impaled on the statue of himself. The Phoenix floats down from space and into the viewing area of everyone. They look up in fear. "People of Metropolis: Today, a great hero has fallen," She motions to Superman's limp body, "but tomorrow, you will be led under the great Phoenix!" She raises her arms and the clouds darken. "I will build anew from the ashes of this once great city, and create an Age of Apocalypse!" The ground begins to shake as skyscrapers begin to collapse around her. "Everything you built...Shall fall!" She exclaims as the ground cracks open and flames spew out, causing people to fall in. The entire populace panics in mass hysteria. The Phoenix floats over to Superman's body and punches him awake. "Look, look at your once grand city, Kal-El. The people you swore to protect. Dead. Within a matter of seconds. It's your lost, but you will make a great slave, along with your cousin, and Diana..." She punches him unconscious once more. The Next Day Kal-El awakens in a small dungeon, surrounded by several pieces of kryptonite, severally weaken and looks around. He discovers he is in LexCorp. The guards by his cell look back at him, but they are made up of cosmic material. A female approaches him, bringing him food. "Good morning, Kal..." The female says, setting down a plate of fruits and one slab of meat. Her golden chain around her neck, the purple skirt and blue bustier emphasizes her role as a sex slave of the Phoenix. "Kara...? What has happened to you...?" Kal asks, looking up his cousin's form. "Jean has showed me to appreciate her other being and I submitted to her control, she really is a sweetheart," Kara answers, before leaving him. "Jean? Kara, come back!" He yelled but to no avail. It was gonna be a long, long Hell to come. Category:Blog posts